This Christmas
by miichan mch
Summary: Cerita Spesial Natal. Berisi dua cerita berbeda. Anggap saja hadiah Natal dari saya. :)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi .**

 **Original Story by Miichan.**

 **Warning ! :** **Shounen ai.**

.

.

.

Rasanya Tetsuya tidak ingin pindah kemana pun, terlalu nyaman di sini, berbaring di sofa empuk di pelukan Akashi dengan dagunya bersandar di pundaknya saat menyaksikan akhir film _Miracle in 34th Street_. Tapi ketika iklan mulai bergulir di layar TV, Akashi menghela napas hingga mengenai wajah Tetsuya , dan lengannya menegang di sekitar Tetsuya karena dia tahu persis apa yang akan kekasihnya katakan.

"Aku harus pergi," Tetsuya bergumam menyesal. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, bahkan rasanya tidak ingin bangun dari tempat ini.

"Bisakah kau tinggal sedikit lebih lama?" Akashi bertanya. "Setengah jam lagi. ?"

"Aku tidak bisa," Ucap Tetsuya , dan memaksa untuk membawa tangan itu menjauh darinnya.

"Seharusnya aku pulang satu jam yang lalu." Akashi terkekeh dan duduk, memegang tangan itu saat Tetsuya berusaha bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri.

"Orang tuamu tidak akan terlalu marah."

"Tidak, mereka akan keberatan," kata Tetsuya , tersenyum.

"Tapi aku mungkin harus pergi sekarang ..."

Kekasihnya itu menghela nafas lagi, melepaskan tangan Tetsuya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela, dan Tetsuya mengikutinya, mengintip ke luar saat Akashi menarik tirai agar mereka bisa melihat keluar. Salju jatuh dengan tebal dan cepat di luar, hampir seperti badai salju. Cahaya oranye dari lampu jalan bercampur dengan pergantian lampu Natal berwarna yang menghiasi rumah-rumah di jalan, tetapi semuanya tampak teredam oleh salju. Tidak ada mobil di jalan, dan jika ada beberapa jalan di bawah, tidak mungkin untuk mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan ke mana-mana," kata Akashi , dan ada nada senang secara terang-terangan dalam suaranya saat ia menurunkan tirai kembali ke tempatnya.

Tetsuya menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa, ? apakah kau membuatku menjadi tahanan di sini sekarang?"

Akashi tertawa dan memeluk Tetsuya , lengannya tergelincir di pinggang Tetsuya . Dia mendaratkan ciuman di dahi.

"Yah, kau benar , dan aku takut akan keselamatanmu ."

Sekarang giliran Tetsuya untuk tertawa, dan memutar mata ke arahnya.

"Baik. Aku akan menelepon ibuku dan memberitahunya jika aku menghabiskan malam di sini.

" Kau bisa tinggal di kamar lama Satsuki, " katanya, Satsuki adalah kakak perempuan Akashi yang kini sedang berada di tahun pertamanya di universitas , jadi dia tidak tinggal di rumah itu lagi.

"Baiklah ." Tetsuya memberinya ciuman cepat di bibir.

"Ini rencana, kalau begitu. Kau membuat cokelat panas, dan aku akan menelepon ibuku. ""

Kesepakatan.

Akashi menyegelnya dengan ciuman lagi dan pergi ke dapur. Tetsuya mendengar suara ketel terisi dan saklar itu menyala untuk pertanda mendidih, sementara sibiru pergi ke meja tempat dia meletakkan ponselnya.

Dari arah dapur, Tetsuya mendengar Akashi bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat keras sehingga dia dapat mendengarnya.

" _Oh, the weather outside is frightful But the fire is so delightful.._

 _And since we've no place to go,_

 _Let it snow, let it snow.. let it snow.. "_

Tetsuya tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa Akashi menyadarinya . Seakan menyesuaikan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia memang seperti itu saat dia sedang bersama orang yang benar -benar dia percaya . Dan dia sedikit senang menjadi bagian dari orang-orang itu selain keluarga Akashi sendiri.

"Dua panggilan tidak terjawab,"

Gumamya pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat notifikasi di layar. Dia mengetuk beberapa tombol untuk mendengar pesan suara yang telah ditinggalkan, dan, tentu saja, itu adalah ibunya .

Pesan pertama adalah suara ibunya .

"Ini ibu. Ibu pikir kau harus pulang sekarang. Salju mulai turun menjadi lebih lebat.

Pesan kedua adalah dia terdengar agak kesal pada anaknya , tapi tidak sampai membuatnya marah.

"Tetsuya, telpon ibu saat kau mendapatkan pesan ini, tapi salju di sekitar sini cukup lebat sekarang. Ibu tidak tahu seperti apa di tempat Akashi , tapi mungkin lebih baik jika kau tetap di sana sampai saljunya berhenti. "

Suara terputus-putus, pemberitahuan yang datang menunjukkan bahwa pesan itu sudah dikirim sejak satu jam yang lalu, Tetsuya menghela napas lalu menutup panggilan.

Jika keadaannya seburuk itu sehingga ibunya menyuruh Tetsuya untuk tinggal sejak satu jam yang lalu, mungkin ibunya akan setuju jika dia mengatakan tetap di rumah Akashi untuk saat ini karena salju.

Tapi, kalau-kalau ibunya kesal karena Tetsuya tidak pulang lebih awal dan tidak menjawab telepon, Tetsuya akan mengiriminya pesan untuk memberi tahu dia apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan menambahkan pada bagian akhir bahwa dia akan tidur di kamar lama Satsuki.

Pada saat selesai mengirim pesan pada ibunya , Akashi kembali ke ruangan dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas. Tetsuya tersenyum padanya, meletakkan ponselnnya kembali, dan kemudian berlomba berlari ke sofa untuk mengambil tempat di sudut, hanya karena Tetsuya tahu Akashi suka duduk di sana karena memiliki pandangan terbaik saat melihat TV.

Tetsuya mengambil remote.

"Apa berikutnya? Kami selalu menonton _Jingle All The Way_ . Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari _Schwarzenegger_ yang dapat membuat suasana menjadi meriah. "

Akashi tertawa melihat kekasihnya mengeluh seperti itu. Wajahnya terlihat lucu dengan bibirnya sedikit dikerucutkan.

"Itu film yang bagus, Aku tidak pernah mendengar penilaian buruk tentang film itu. Tapi jika kau ingin menonton untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak keberatan. "

Tetsuya mengambil remote untuk menjelajahi saluran-saluran, dan memilih sebuah kartun spesial Natal. Akashi menempatkan diri tepat disebelahnya , Tetsuya membuat kakinyaberada diatas pangkuan Akashi , memelintir tubuhnya sehingga bisa menumpangkan kepala di pundak Akashi.

"Tunggu, sebelum kau merasa terlalu nyaman," kata Akashi , sedikit membungkuk.

"berikan cokelat panasku."

.

.

.

Mereka menonton TV dan minum cokelat panas , tetapi Tetsuya tidak bisa sepenuhnya fokus , bahkan dengan yang dikatakan Akashi tentang esai yang harus ditulisnya selama liburan.

Satu-satunya hal dia pikirkan adalah salju - karena sekarang dia tahu ada banyak salju diluar sana dan dia ingin keluar. Dia berpikir untuk melempar bola salju ke arah Akashi dan mencoba membangun benteng salju, manusia salju atau mungkin meluncur, jika dia memiliki kereta luncur ... Ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Sei-kun ," Tetsuya berujar , ketika ada jeda dalam percakapan.

"Bisakah kita pergi keluar?"

"Apa, maksudmu ?, di salju?" Tanya Akashi.

"Yah, ya.. memang ke mana lagi ?. "

" Tapi, sayang, di luar dingin, "

"Ya, dan juga turun salju. Aku punya syal dan sepatu salju dan semacamnya. Dan penutup telinga. Jadi bisakah kita keluar ? Hanya sebentar saja ..ku mohon ?"

Pintanya dengan nada yang dibuat sedemikian rupa beserta tatatapan begitu memohon. Biasanya kekasihnya tidak akan bisa menolak .

Tapi Akashi masih ragu untuk keluar atau tidak.

" Sudah lama aku tidak mengalahkanmu dalam perang bola salju ."

Perkataan membuat Akashi kembali duduk tegak. Sepertinya umpannya berhasil.

"Oh benarkah? Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku ? "

Tetsuya mengangguk dan tersenyum polos. Sementara itu senyum menyeringai tampak di sudut mulut Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, ambillah sepatu saljumu dan bersiaplah untuk kalah ."

Tetsuya tertawa dengan cara mengejek dan menggelengkan kepala ke arahnya saat mereka berdiri, tetapi sebenarnya itu hanya cara untuk membuat kekasihnya agar mau keluar.

Dan lima menit kemudian, mereka berdua telah memakai 'pakaian tempur' lengkap , siap untuk berani menghadapi suhu arktik di taman belakang rumah Akashi.

Taman belakang itu cukup besar dengan dipenuhi rumput hijau .

Yah, itu semua rumput tapi sekarang ada sekitar lima inci salju, semuanya murni dan putih sempurna. Pohon-pohon yang melapisi pagar itu penuh dengan selimut putih lembut dari salju yang tak tersentuh, petak bunga juga seakan benar-benar lenyap di bawahnya, dan atap-atap rumah tampak seperti gambar kartu Natal.

Bagi Tetsuya itu terlihat indah, Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dia sangat menyukai salju. Tapi tampaknya agak sayang untuk menghancurkan semuanya, ketika dia melangkah keluar ... Salju bergerak di bawah sepatu bot yang dia kenakan , dan itu adalah semacam kebisingan yang memuaskan yang membuat Tetsuya tersenyum. Badai salju dari sebelumnya telah berhenti , tetapi salju masih turun, dia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap langit dan , menjulurkan lidahnya agar serpihan-serpihan itu mendarat dan mencair di lidah mungilnya .

Tetsuya tertawa seperti anak kecil, dan kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Akashi . Dia bersandar di pintu dengan tangan disilangkan - meskipun mereka tidak benar-benar disilangkan, karena dia mengenakan dua lapis di bawah mantel jaket bengkak besar - dan dia hanya tersenyum dan menatap Tetsuya . Bahkan di bawah topi berbandul biru, Gran rajutannya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan syal wol hitam, pipinya berwarna merah muda cerah karena kedinginan. Mata rubinya bersinar ke arah Tetsuya , dan senyum di wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya tampak lebih indah.

"Apa?" Tetsuya bertanya, dan mencoba menarik kembali senyum yang ingin mengambil alih wajahnya .

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak tahu betapa lucunya dirimu ketika salju turun. "

Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu apakah 'lucu' adalah kata yang tepat ... kekanak-kanakan, mungkin."

Akashi mengangkat bahu.

"Berbalik."

"Kenapa?" Sekali lagi, dia mengangkat bahu.

Tetsuya mulai berbalik, tapi kemudian menggeser tubuhnya lebih lalu dan berhenti.

"Tidak! Tidak, aku tidak akan jatuh semudah itu! "

Dan sebelum Akashi memiliki kesempatan untuk melemparkan bola salju ke arahnya - karena Tetsuya tahu itulah yang dia rencanakan - Tetsuya menukik ke bawah dan mengambil segenggam salju sembarangan, menumbuknya menjadi semacam bola yang tidak bulat sempurna sebelum melemparkannya ke arah Akashi . Tetsuya mengarahkan ke wajahnya, tetapi itu mengenai leher Akashi , tepat di tempat kosong di mana syalnya tidak menutupi dirinya.

Membuatnya dengan cepat mengarahkan tangan tangan menutupi mulutnya , dan Akashi membeku ketika salju menetes di bawah syal dan di lehernya. Kemudian, dengan sangat lambat, dia mendorong gumpalan salju yang ada di selendangnya dan menyeka lehernya.

Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan senyum yang menutupi wajahnya , tetapi ketika Akashi mulai membungkuk untuk mengambil salju untuk dirinya sendiri, Tetsuya tersandung.

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! "

Tetsuya berseru, terkikik.

"Sei-kun !"

Bola salju itu mengenai kakinya membasahi jins biru yang dia pakai . Dia melemparkan tangan ke atas wajah untuk melindungi diri dan terhuyung ke belakang, tetapi sangat sulit untuk bergerak di tengah salju yang tebal . Tetsuya berteriak dengan tawa saat bola salju lain pecah di mantelnya , di dekat pinggang, lalu yang lain, kali ini memukul pundaknya.

Dia dapat mendengar Akashi menertawakannya dan mengejek dirinya , tetapi Tetsuya tidak bisa mengerti kata-katanya dengan jelas . Dia ingin melempar sekumpulan bola salju ke arahnya, tetapi dia terlalu sibuk melindungi wajahnya .

Mengintip dari balik tangan, tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat benjolan putih terbang ke arah wajahnya . Sambil menjerit, dia menunduk, dan hanya menjepit sisi kepalanya saat tersandung ke belakang karena menghindari jangkauan serangan Akashi .

Tetsuya mencoba mengarahkan tangannnya agar bisa menumpu tubuhnya , tetapi tidak cukup cepat. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak terlalu penting, karena salju yang tebal tidak akan membuatnya sakit .

Tetsuya mendarat dengan cukup keras, dan semuanya diam lagi untuk sesaat.

Lalu bola salju lain menyentuh tulang keringnnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya ?"

"Mm," jawabya dengan bergumam . Dia bisa merasakan salju membasahi jeans yang dia pakai dan mantelnya telah terangkat di bagian belakang dan ikut menarik jumpernya, sehingga salju menyentuh kulitnya yang telanjang di bagian pinggangnya.

Rambutnnya berantakan , dan ada salju di seluruh wajah Tetsuya , Tapi pemuda itu malah tertawa, dan kemudian mulai menggesek lengannya ke atas dan ke bawah begitu juga kakinya, seperti kaca depan wiper di mobil.

Rupanya kali ini sibiru ingin membuat malaikat salju. Dia pernah membuat malaikat salju sebelumnya, tetapi mereka selalu menghilang - setiap kali dia bangun kemudian dia menginjaknya, kesal karena mereka tidak pernah terlihat seperti yang sering dia lihat di film.

Tetapi tetap saja, Tetsuya pikir itu menyenangkan!

Setelah Tetsuya menyelesaikan malaikat saljunya , Dia hanya berbaring di sana sebentar. Lalu bangun untuk duduk dan melihat Akashi mengawasinya dengan senyum kecil dan hangat di wajahnya, menatap Tetsuya .

Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya .

"Beri aku tanganmu. "

Perintah Tetsuya pada kekasihnya . Lengannya berkedut di sisinya, tapi kemudian dia tertawa dan mengayunkan jari ke arah Tetsuya sebagai gantinya.

"Oh, tidak, aku tidak jatuh untuk yang satu itu."

"Apa - , aku bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin minta bantuan . "

Akashi terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya, Tetsuya tidak mencoba menariknya ke dalam salju di sampingnnya, Dia hanya membiarkan Akashi membantunnya berdiri.

Tetsuya membersihkan salju dari celana jinsnya, meskipun dia tahu itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia karena mereka sudah basah kuyup.

"Kau basah kuyup," komentar Akashi pada kekasihnya .

"Sudah siap untuk masuk?"

"Belum."

Dia tertawa lagi , jarang sekali Akashi mempertunjukkan sisi ramahnya dan Tetsuya pikir sekali lagi betapa dia mencintai tawanya dan betapa tampannya dia ketika tersenyum seperti itu - matanya berkilau dan sedikit berkerut di sudut, bagaimana dia menunjukkan semua giginya ketika dia tertawa ... Rambut merahnya menjadi lebih gelap karena salju telah membuatnya basah, dan menempel di wajahnya di mana mereka menyembul keluar dari bawah topinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya menerjang depan dengan tangan bersandar di bahu Akashi , dan menekan bibirnya melawan bibir Akashi . Dia tampaknya begitu terkejut oleh Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya seperti itu sehingga dia tersandung kembali. Tetsuya belum benar-benar melangkah maju, mencoba mencari keseimbangan, bersandar pada Akashi dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah, dengan Tetsuya berada di atasnya.

Ada detak jantung dalam keheningan yang mengejutkan, sebelum mereka berdua mulai tertawa. Akashi menariknya kembali untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam.

"Untuk apa itu?" Tanyanya, mencium ujung hidung Tetsuya - yang begitu dingin dan mati rasa, rasanya Tetsuya hampir tidak merasakan ciuman itu. Sibiru hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa tidak boleh mencium pacarku sendiri ? "

Akashi terkekeh dan mencium hidung nya lagi alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Tetsuya ," katanya setelah beberapa saat diam di mana mereka hanya tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Ya?"

Dia mencium Tetsuya dengan lembut lagi sebelum bergumam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tetsuya tersenyum dengan indahnya dan berkata,

"Tebak apa."

"Apa. ?" Jawabnya dengan nada yang tenang .

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Si merah tersenyum kembali hanya dengan orang ini dia bisa merasa sangat bahagia dan menciumnya lagi, tapi kali ini ciuman jauh lebih lama.

Dan Tetsuya tidak bisa tidak berpikir betapa romantisnya hal ini, berciuman di salju, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum di bibirnya.

Mereka, entah bagaimana menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam di luar sana di salju. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tetapi ada satu hal yang pasti, ketika mereka kembali ke dalam karena gelap gulita dan suhu telah mencapai di bawah nol di luar, Dia gemetar dan basah ke tulang. Benar-benar seperti neraka , tapi neraka, itu menyenangkan.

Tetsuya melirik melalui ekor matanya ketika Akashi mengunci pintu, dan melalui panel kaca di pintu itu dia dapat melihat manusia salju yang cacat dengan mata kerikil kelabu yang tersenyum dan hidung terbuat dari ranting pohon , dan jejak mereka di salju membuat labirin pola di tanah.

Giginnya gemeletuk keras, dan Tetsuya sudah sampai di titik di mana dia sangat kedinginan hingga mati rasa dan hampir tidak bisa merasakan jari-jari tangan dan kakinha . Tetsuya memeluk diri saya sendiri untuk kehangatan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan hidungnya, dia benar-benar sangat kedinginan.

"Bisakah kau merasakan hidungmu? Seperti, ketika tidak turun salju seperti badai salju Arktik di luar sana? "

Tanya Akashi , dan Tetsuya sadar dia pasti telah mengucapkan bagian terakhir kalimat itu dengan keras sehingga Akashi mendengarnya .

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Apa kau bisa ? " Kaliini Tetsuya balik bertanya dengan giginya yang bergetar.

"Kau kedinginan,"

Tanya Akashi setelah membersihkan salju dari Wellingtons-nya dan melangkah mendekat.

"Kau juga," Jawab Tetsuya , karena dia bisa melihatnya gemetaran saat Akashi mencoba menarik sarung tangannya.

"Dan ide konyol siapa yang pergi keluar di saat salju turun dengan lebat ?"

Dia terkekeh, menggoda Tetsuya , dan mencium ujung hidungnya yang membeku.

"Itu bukan ide konyol," Tetsuya bersikeras. Keras kepala.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan," Ucap Akashi mengakui. "Tapi kau akan mendapatkan hipotermia jika kau tidak keluar dari pakaian itu."

"Apakah itu caramu untuk mencoba membawaku ke tempat tidur, Seijuurou ?"

Tetsuya menaikkan alis. Atau, setidaknya dia mencoba dia baru sadar jika alisnya mungkin membeku dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tidak!" Kata Akashi buru-buru, khawatir Tetsuya salah paham.

Ketika Tetsuya tertawa dengan gigi yang digertakan, Akashi juga tertawa, meski terlihat sedikit kerutan di dahinya yang halus.

"Aku hanya ... Kau tahu apa yang saya maksud."

"Ya, aku hanya menggoda, jangan khawatir."

Dia tersenyum dan mencium pipi Tetsuya, dan menarik sarung tangannya saat Tetsuya meraba-raba dengan zip di jaketnya. Diperlukan waktu setidaknya sepuluh menit bagi mereka untuk melepas semua lapisan mantel, sepatu, sarung tangan, dan syal yang basah.

Akashi meninggalkan mereka di atas tumpukan keset dan bergegas ke atas agar mereka berdua dapat mengganti pakaian basah ini dan jika tidak mau terkena penyakit .

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti ," Ucap Tetsuya ketika Akashi memberi handuk cadangan dari lemari.

"Aku akan mencarikan sesuatu yang bisa kau pakai ,"

"Nanti akan ku tinggalkan di luar kamar mandi."

"Terima kasih."

Tetsuya memberinya kecupan di bibir dan kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tetsuya harus menghabiskan sekitar setengah jam untuk membersihkan diri. Dia harus memulai dengan suhu yang tidak terlalu panas, perlahan-lahan panas untuk menghangatkan diri sebelum dia bisa mencuci rambutnya . Uap mengisi kamar mandi dan mengaburkan cermin ketika dia selesai, dan begitu Tetsuya sudah mengenakan handuk dengan aman di tubuhnya , tangannya membuka pintu sedikit dan melihat tumpukan baju yang ditinggalkan Akashi. Sebuah kaos putih tua yang bahkan Akashi tidak akan cocok untuk makainya lagi karena telah kekecilan dan celana jogging tebal.

Tetsuya meninggalkan barang-barangnnya di lantai tetapi dia menaruh celana dalam di radiator, bukan karena sudah terlalu basah. Untungnya, ketika Tetsuya mengambilnya , celananya sekarang sudah kering. Tetsuya menghela nafas lega dan menyelipkannya sebelum dia mengenakan pakaian Akashi .

Ukuran celana Akashi adalah satu-satunya masalah, Entah kenapa meskipun tinggi mereka hampir sama tapi ukuran tubuh mereka jauh berbeda . Badan Akashi jauh lebih atletis dan lebih proporsional dibanding badan Tetsuya yang kurus dan mungil . Tetsuya tidak keberatan dengan kaos oblong yang kebesaran, Tapi tidak dengan celana olahraganya yang selalu jatuh kebawah karena pinggang Tetsuya terlalu kecil meski celana yang itu dilengkapi tali dan Tetsuya menariknya sampai ujung tetapi tetap saja tali itu tidak cukup mengikat dan terjatuh sehingga terlihat seperti... gaya gangsta ?.

Dia mencoba menahan mereka dengan tangan saat mengambil barang-barangnya yang lain, untuk dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang rotan anyaman seperti yang diperintahkan Akashi kepadanya.

Tetsuya kembali ke kamar Akashi , karena dia tidak tahu di mana pemuda merah itu berada. Tapi kamar itu juga kosong , Tetsuya pikir mungkin dia masih berada di kamar mandi yang lain. Tapi celananya turun lagi ke bawah , karena sebal Tetsuya melepaskannya, dan melipatnya kembali, meletakkannya di tempat tidur Akashi.

Sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang membuatnya terkejut bahkan sampai tangannya menyentuh bagian dadanya .

"Kau mengagetkau , aku tidak mendengar kau masuk."

Akashi melirik Tetsuya ke atas dan ke bawah dan berkata,

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pakai , tetapi apakah ada alasan kenapa kau memilih untuk tidak mengenakan celana panjang ? "

Tetsuya melihat ke bawah pada dirinya sendiri, dan dia sangat lega bahwa kaos milik Akashi menutupi pantatnya hingga paha.

"Mereka terlalu besar ..."

"Mereka kecil," Akashi tertawa.

"Kau saja yang sangat kecil. Aku akan mencari baju lain yang ukurannya sama denganmu , Aku baru memasukkan semua pakaianmu ke dalam mesin cuci , jadi kau harus menunggu sekitar ... tiga jam, mungkin?

Mata biru melihat jam di meja samping tempat tidur , pukul 20:42."

"Terlalu lama, aku sudah sangat lelah."

Akashi mendekat ke arah kekasihnya dan memeluknya kedalam dekapan dan Tetsuya berpikir bagaimana dia lebih hangat daripada mandi air panas setelah keluar di semua salju itu ?

Tetsuya menarik keluar tubuhnya dari pelukan, hanya sedikit sehingga cukup untuk bisa melihat wajah Akashi . Sementara Akashi hanya tersenyum dan menyisir rambut basah dari wajah Tetsuya. Kemudian tangannya mengarah mengapit dagu kemudian mengarahkannya untuk berciuman . Sebuah ciuman lembut dengan emosi yang kuat kepadanya. Begitu intens, tidak ingin momen yang sempurna ini berakhir. Ketika akhirnya mereka harus mengakhirinya karena membutuhkan oksigen . Napas mereka berbaur dan Akashi memeluknya sedikit lebih erat.

"Sei-kun ."

"Ya?" Dia bergumam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Akashi tersenyum dan menekan bibirnya ke pipi Tetsuya .

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Tetsuya menghela nafas tawa karena ucapan itu , Tanpa dia benar-benar menyadarinya, dia telah dituntun untuk duduk berdampingan di tempat tidur .

Tetsuya bersandar Akashi. Menyikat rambut Tetsuya lagi, pemuda merah itu sangat suka memainkan rambut birunya yang begitu lembut seraya tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya. Tetsuya sangat suka senyumnya baginya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuat mata rubinyaa berkilauan, disaat bersamaan juga tajam yang membuat Tetsuya merasa seolah-olah dia bisa melihat ke dalam jiwanya.

Tiba-tiba, Tetsuya menguap. Dan baru kemudian Tetsuya menyadari betapa lelahnya dia.

"Apakah kau lelah?"

"Mm," Tetsuya menjawab. Merapat lebih dekat ke tubuh kekasihnya , mengubur wajahnya di pundak Akashi . Tak peduli dengan rambutnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Sekarang dia terlalu nyaman, enggan untuk bergerak.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Satsuki kalau mau," .

"Sei-kun, apakah kau keberatan jika ..." Tetsuya menguap lagi. "... jika aku tidur di sini? Hanya untuk berpelukan. ? "

Tetsuya dapat merasakan senyuman dalam suara Akashi ketika dia menjawab.

" Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. "

Akashi menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka , lalu membawa Tetsuya masuk kedalam dekapannya, memastikan tidak ada sedikit pun ruang di antara mereka .

Tetsuya merasakan kedua matanya menjadi lebih berat dan meluncur tertutup. Sebenarnya dia ingin tetap terjaga, berbicara atau melakukan sesuatu yang lainnya , tetapi tidak bisa lagi. Tetsuya menguap lagi. Akashi mencium bagian atas kepala Tetsuya dan kemudian dia berbisik, tepat ketika Tetsuya akan tertidur.

"Selamat Natal, Tetsuya."

END

Harusnya saya post tanggal 25 Desember tapi apa daya gk sempet :')

Natal tahun ini lagi pengen bikin Quality time mereka berduaan aja muehehehe .

Cerita yang dibuat ketika habis mendengarkan lagu let it snow tapi ini bukan songfic XD, dan entah kenapa tangan ini tiba-tiba mengetik cerita seperti itu wkwkkk.

Well...karena Natal tidak hanya tanggal 25 saja jadi saya rasa belum terlambat untuk mengucapkan Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan.

Semoga kita semua selalu dilimpahkan berkah , kebahagiaan dan keselamatan :')

Yang tidak merayakan selamat liburan dan selamat Tahun baru XD /

Ya sudah saya tidak pandai merangkai kata sih XP

Sampai jumpa XD /

Salam Kasih dari Miichan *


	2. Other Story (Bonus Nyempil)

**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Story by Miichan .**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kids Kisedai dan kawan-kawan.**

 **\- Nijimura Shouzhou sebagai Pengasuh merangkap Santa.**

 **Genre : Murni Friendship 100% No Pairing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang dingin di bulan Desember. Salju mulai berjatuhan, angin dingin lewat dengan santainya.

Kiseki no Sedai selesai mendekorasi pohon Natal yang dipasang di ruang tengah Asrama _Vorpal Sword._

Tetsuya mundur dan tersenyum pada pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya ini sudah Natal,"

"Aku juga tidak percaya kita merayakan Natal bersama." Ucap Kagami yang berada di samping Tetsuya.

"Ya. Sudah terlalu lama," Nijimura menghela nafas.

"Kami menyiapkan pohon tiga hari lebih awal. Di rumahku, ayahku dan aku akan selalu meletakkan bintang di menit terakhir," kata Satsuki menempatkan bola lain ke pohon.

"Tunggu! Natal tiga hari lagi? Aku harus menulis surat untuk Santa!" Seru anak berambut kuning yang hiperaktif , berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah .

"Aku juga," Satsuki bergegas keluar menyusul temannya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Surat untuk Santa? Tolong," gumam Haizaki dengan nada yang terkesan mengejek .

"Hei. Mereka secara teknis masih berusia dua belas tahun," kata Nijimura membela mereka yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri.

"Oke, tapi Kise tidak. Dia masih menulis surat ke Santa?" Haizaki bertanya lagi.

"Jadi apa masalahnya ?" Nijimura bertanya.

"Teman-teman, bisakah kita tidak bertengkar selama Natal? Hanya, dalam semangat liburan, berhentilah berdebat," Akashi sebagai anak baik berinisiatif menengahi mereka yang sedang beradu argumen.

Seorang anak berambut Navy datang mendekat .

"Um, aku benci menyela tapi, ada apa sebenarnya dengan hari natak Natal ?"

Aomine Daiki bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar malas - malasan.

"Yah, Natal adalah saat teman dan keluarga berkumpul dan ..." Haizaki memulai menjelaskan.

"Dan bertukar hadiah!" Daiki menyela.

"Aomine , Natal bukan tentang hadiah," omel Nijimura.

"Oh, ya itu. Itulah gunanya merayakannya," Lanjut Daiki.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Ini bukan soal hadiah. Ini tentang kebersamaan dengan teman dan keluarga," Nijimura berbisik pada Sakurai yang berdiri disampingnya. Menonton perdebatan dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Dia adalah anak termuda disitu .

Kemudian Nijimura berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Jadi, siapa itu Santa?" Sambil memakan cemilan, Murasakibara Atsushi ikut bertanya.

"Santa adalah lelaki yang dibuat-buat yang seharusnya memberikan hadiah kepada anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang berbuat baik saja. Sebenarnya hanya orang tuamu yang menyelinap ke pohon ketika kamu tidur," kata Haizaki pada Atsushi.

"Ya, tetapi beberapa orang yang percaya pada lelaki itu menulis surat kepadanya dengan apa yang mereka inginkan untuk Natal," tambah Daiki.

"Oh, jadi dia tidak nyata?" Murasakibara bertanya lagi.

"Tidak. Itu hanya pria gemuk yang dibuat-buat," Haizaki melanjutkan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi menyaksikan obrolan mereka tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke kamarnya, lalu mengambil buku catatan dan pena.

Dia memulai suratnya.

 _Santa Clause yang terhormat, Teman-teman saya tidak percaya pada Anda dan tidak pantas menerima hadiah sehingga Anda hanya perlu memberi mereka batu bara . Saya tidak memiliki sesuatu yang khusus yang saya inginkan tetapi saya tahu beberapa hal yang tidak saya inginkan. Saya hanya akan mengirimi Anda daftar itu dan Anda bisa memberi saya yang lain. Pakaian, Buku bacaan yang bagus, Bola basket, Susu vanilla untuk seumur hidup , mesin pembuat Vanilla Milkshake otomatis atau apapun yang berbau Vanilla dan basket . Pokoknya ketika saya sedang menulis daftar ini saya menemukan sesuatu yang saya inginkan. Jadi terima kasih dan Jangan lupakan batu bara untuk anak yang nakal. Terutama Haizaki-kun. ~_

Tetsuya melipat kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Dia menulis alamat di bagian depan dan berlari keluar ruangan, berlari ke ruang tengah .

Bruk ! Tanpa sengaja Tetsuya menabrak Kise yang akan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Maaf Kise-kun ,"

Tetsuya segera meminta maaf pada Kise.

"Tidak apa-apa Kurokochi ."

Lalu bangkit dan berlari keluar kamarnya .

Setelah Tetsuya pergi Kise berjalan ke kamarnya , pergi ke kasurnya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya.

Dia membukanya dan menarik Jendela _Microsoft Word._ Kemudian mulai menuliskan keinginannya .

 _Dear Santachi, Tahun ini aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang bagus karena seluruh keluargaku bersama. Tapi saya ingin punya seri fashion item yang lengkap dan bermerk. Juga saya mendengar Haizakichi dan Aominechi, saya tidak memata-matai saya hanya berdiri di sana. Saya ingin mereka mendapatkan sekotak besar batu bara. Meskipun Nijimura-senpai tidak percaya padamu, dia masih tahu arti Natal yang sebenarnya, jadi jangan beri dia batu bara. Terima kasih._

 _-Kise Ryota-_

Tersenyum pada pekerjaannya dan menyimpannya dalam file berlabel, Letters to Santa. Dia kemudian mengklik cetak dan meraih dan amplop yang sudah dia siapkan di meja belajarnya .

Dia kemudian mulai keluar dari kamarnya, memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop dan mengisinya.

Nijimura saat ini juga sedang ada atas tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan sythe baru dan menaruhnya di kotak persegi panjang besar dan membungkusnya.

Kepada: Aomine Daiki

Dari: Nijimura Shuuzhou.

Dia mengambil hadiah dan meletakkannya kembali di bawah tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak batu bara kecil.

"Sekarang untuk si menyebalkan Haizaki, sekalian saja balasan karena Minggu lalu kabur dari latihan . Nijimura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menulis:

 _Kepada: Haizaki Shougo._

 _Dari: Santa_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, aku nyata!_

Dia tersenyum pada pekerjaannya kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar ada ketukan di pintu.

"Siapa itu ?" Nijimura bertanya.

"Kenapa pintunya terkunci?" Suara itu bertanya dari luar kamar . Nijimura menghela nafas menyadari itu adalah Takao.

"Sebentar!" Nijimura berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Kenapa dikunci?" Takao bertanya lagi. Heran karena tidak biasanya Nijimura mengunci pintunya.

"Karena aku membungkus kado. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang melihat hadiah mereka," Nijimura menjelaskan menunjuk pada tumpukan kado dengan ukuran serupa.

Takao menutup pintu dan berjalan ke tempat tidur Nijimura.

"Kenapa yang ini tertulis Kepada: Haizaki Dari: Santa?"

Tanya Takao saat melihat tulisan kartu Natal untuk anak-anak .

"Yah ... Err... Kau tahu ..." Nijimura tergagap. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya .

Pemilik _Hawk eyes_ terlihat menyipit .

" _Prank_?"

"Ya," Nijimura menegaskan. Dia mengeluarkan kotak lain yang ukurannya persis sama dengan lebih banyak batu bara di dalamnya.

"Untuk siapa itu?" Tanya Takao lagi.

"Haizaki."

"Kupikir yang itu untuk Haizaki "

"Oh, ini dariku." Nijimura membungkusnya dengan kertas berwarna silver. Lalu menempelkan sebuah kartu diatasnya .

Kepada: Haizaki.

Dari: Shuuzhou.

Lalu dia meletakkannya kembali di bawah tempat tidur dengan hadiah-hadiah lainnya.

"Ok, jadi, aku perlu mendapatkan hadiah untuk Kuroko dan Akashi. Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan untuk dua anak itu?" Nijimura bertanya dengan keras.

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka anak baik diberi apapun juga tidak menolak."

"Seperti yang akan kukatakan," Nijimura tersenyum.

"Layak dicoba," Takao mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, aku punya dua hadiah untuk Midorima tapi satu lelucon kecil di antara kita," kata Nijimura tersenyum.

Wajah Takao terlihat sangat antusias mendengarnya . Dia adalah senior yang senang sekali menggoda bocah hijau itu. Dia gemas dengan sifatnya yang Tsundere.

"Ya ampun. Apa hadiahnya?"

"Aku akan memberinya boneka Barbie," bisik Nijimura.

Takao terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nijimura juga mulai ikut tertawa membayangkan reaksi Midorima.

Setelah mereka tenang, Nijimura mencari sesuatu di bawah bantalnya dan mengeluarkan dompet.

"Aku pergi mau berbelanja. Aku akan Segera kembali," Ujar Nijimura sembari berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah , Hati -Hati."

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar asrama .

Aomine Daiki menyelinap ke kamarnya dan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia mengeluarkan laptopnya dan membukanya di mana Jendela _Word_ sudah dipersiapkan.

 _Dear Santa, Untuk tahun ini aku ingin Haizaki mendapatkan apa yang pantas dia terima. Dia selalu bertengkar dengan Nijimura-senpai yang malang. Tunggu, aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Nijimura-senpai bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia kuat dan pintar. Pokoknya beri dia satu ton batu bara. Untuk hadiah natal saya menginginkan Majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru . Saya tahu itu tidak keluar sebelum satu bulan lagi. Jika Anda tidak bisa mendapatkannya Anda bisa menggunakan uang untuk membelinya._

 _Terima kasih._

Aomine mencetak kertas dan melipatnya.

Setelah itu mengambil kotak persegi panjang kecil dan membungkusnya. Dia mengambil kartu dan menulis: Selamat Natal! - Daiki .

Sebuah hadiah yang akan Dia berikan pada seseorang. Dia meletakkan kartu pada hadiah dan mengikatnya dengan busur. Kemudian dia meletakkannya di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka Murasakibara telah berdiri di sana. Aomine yang kaget langsung melompat kepalanya terbentur di bagian bawah ranjang.

"Are, Minechin ? Kenapa berbaring di situ ?"

"Eh, aku baru saja, membungkus kado," jawab Daiki .

Murasakibara hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi ke meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? " Aomine bertanya kepada teman sekamarnya yang hanya diam di meja belajar .

" Aku sedang berpikir untuk menulis surat kepada Santa, tetapi aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa." Suara murasakibara terdengar putus asa.

" Tuliskan saja apa yang kau inginkan, "

Murasakibara berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum ketika membayangkan hadiah yang dia inginkan.

"Aku mengerti!"

Nijimura berjalan pergi dari pusat perbelanjaan sambil menenteng dua kantong besar yang berisi hadiah ketika salju mulai turun.

Dia berhenti sebentar dan menatap kepingan salju.

"Ini benar-benar akan menjadi Natal yang hebat. "

Ketika Nijimura mulai kembali ke Asrama. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dengan cukup keras. Orang asing itu terjatuh begitupun dengan kantong yang di bawa Nijimura hingga terjatuh.

"Kalau jalan yang benar!" Bentak orang asing itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya dia adalah seorang pria dewasa yang berkeliling di jalan karena tidak memiliki pekerjaan .

"Aku sudah berada di jalur yang benar kau lah yang tiba-tiba menabrakku."

"Kau berani menantangku, hah !?"

Tidak terima karena ditegur pria asing itu bersiap untuk memukul Nijimura .

Nijimura Menangkap salah satu lengannya, dengan cepat memilintirnya lalu menendangnya .

"Selamat Natal," kata Nijimura menyeringai , kemudian mengambil kembali barangnya dan membiarkan orang itu pingsan di jalan. Beruntung tidak ada satupun yang rusak.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian.

AKA Natal

Semua anak -anak bergegas ke menuju ruang tamu .

Mereka meletakkan hadiah mereka di bawah pohon sehari sebelumnya dan Nijimura menyelipkan hadiah untuk Haizaki Dari "Santa" tadi malam ketika tidak ada yang melihat.

Mereka menunggu dengan sabar guru mereka ,Shirogane-sensei Kagetora-Sensei , dan Misaki-Sensei tiba sebelum menyelam ke dalam tumpukan hadiah.

Kemudian setelah tiga orang itu datang, mereka masing-masing mengambil hadiah dan menyisihkannya.

"Siapa yang membuka duluan?" Aomine bertanya.

"Kurasa Haizaki harus pergi dulu," usul Nijimura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Haizaki memelototi Nijimura .

"Tidak ada. Semua hanya dalam semangat Natal," kata Nijimura, tersenyum.

Haizaki jika tahu jika ada sesuatu yang direncanakan tetapi dia tetap membuka hadiahnya.

Yang dia buka pertama kali adalah sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang bertuliskan.

From: Santa.

Awalnya Haizaki terkejut . Dia tidak menulis surat kepada Santa namun lelaki itu masih memberinya hadiah. Senyum Haizaki memudar ketika dia melihat kotak itu penuh dengan batu bara.

Yang lain berpikir itu lucu dan mulai tertawa.

Kemudian membuka kotak hadiah dari Nijimura .

"Nijimura-senpai.." Haizaki menggeram kesal ketika dia melihat lebih banyak batu bara.

"Ya. Semua dalam semangat Natal," kata Nijimura sambil tertawa.

Haizaki mendengus lalu meletakkan kotak-kotak batu bara di sampingnya dan membuka hadiah-hadiah lainnya.

Dia mendapat mainan dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Midorima selanjutnya membuka hadiah-hadiahnya. Dia mengambil satu dari Nijimura dan membukanya. Ketika semua orang melihat itu adalah Barbie, mereka mulai tertawa.

" _Senpai_ !" Midorima berteriak. "Kenapa kau memberiku Barbie ?!"

"Karena kamu minta satu," kata Nijimura .

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya," bantah Midorima tidak terima.

"Bulan lalu saat kau minta boneka barbie yang dibawa seorang anak kecil yang datang kesini ."

"It-itu karena aku butuh sebagai lucky item Nanodayo. " Midorima yang pipinya yang sangat memerah .

Terdengar juga suara Takao yang tertawa sangat kencang .

"Oh, Baiklah . Aku memberimu hadiah lain," Nijimura meyakinkannya. Dengan mengatakan itu, Midorima melemparkan Barbie ke dalam tas yang penuh kertas kado.

Midorima membuka hadiah-hadiahnya yang lain, dan dia mendapatkan Hadiahnya , sebuah buku ensiklopedia Sains karena cita-cita Midorima ingin menjadi dokter.

Selanjutnya adalah Kagami, ia mendapatkan sepatu basket baru dan senang dengan hadiahnya dari Nijimura.

Lalu Murasakibara, yang punya beberapa beberapa rasa Maiubo yang berbeda.

Daiki sangat gembira ketika mengetahui dia mendapat hadiah dari Santa. Dia begitu bersemangat saat membuka hadiahnya hingga sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah muram seperti Haizaki .

Dia memang mendapatkan barang berbentuk buku dari Santa, namun bukan majalah mai-chan yang dia terima melainkan buku pelajaran sekolah. Semua orang tahu jika Daiki paling susah untuk belajar .

 _Untuk : Daiki._

 _Dari : Santa._

 _Hey ! Kau belum cukup umur untuk meminta itu. Walaupun aku memiliki uang aku tetap tidak akan membelikannya. Sebagai gantinya kau baca buku itu saja dan jadilah anak baik._

 _Setidaknya aku tidak memberimu batu bara._

 _-Santaclause tampan.-_

"Ada apa Aomine ? Apa kau tidak menyukai hadiahmu ?". Tanya Nijimura menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa.

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu dan sedikit kecewa. "Tidak . Aku menyukainya."

Setidaknya bola basket baru dari Nijimura bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

Satsuki berteriak girang karena dia mendapatkan baju baru dan sepatu baru yang semuanya berwarna pink. Sama halnya dengan Kise yang baru mendapatkan hadiah jaket dari merk terkenal.

Berikutnya adalah Nijimura, dia membuka semua hadiah kecuali satu. Dia akhirnya mendapatkan hadiah Kiseki no Sedai dan membukanya. Anak -anak itu mengawasinya saat membukanya.

Awalnya Nijimura Terkejut namun Akhirnya tersenyum lembut. Di dalamnya kotak kecil yang berisi sebuah jam tangan yang dia inginkan.

Anak-anak itu menyisihkan uang jajannya kemudian dikumpulkan agar bisa membeli hadiah untuk Nijimura ditambah sedikit bantuan dari pada guru .

"Terimakasih."

Sekarang giliran Tetsuya. Dia membuka hadiah dan menyimpan yang besar, persegi untuk yang terakhir. Di atasnya tertulis:

Kepada: Tetsuya.

Dari: Santa

Tetsuya membukanya untuk menemukan anak anjing betina. Kagami langsung kabur menjauh. Ketika Kagetora-Sensei melihatnya, dia memandang Teman -temannya disampingnya , yang hanya mengangkat bahu kebingungan.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya anjing ?" Midorima bertanya.

"Ini untuk yang sudah kumiliki. Jadi dia tidak merasa kesepian saat kita pergi," Jawab Tetsuya .

Lalu Akashi membuka hadiahnya dengan tenang, Dia melihat sepasang sepatu berkuda dan topinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ." Kata Akashi saat mengangkat sepatunya dari kotak.

"Milikmu sudah kekecilan kan Akashi-kun ?"

"Benar. " Akashi mengangguk setuju. "Santa memang hebat."

"Nah, itu arti sebenarnya dari Natal. Berbagi kebahagiaan ." bisik Nijimura melihat . Haizaki , anak itu awalnya terlihat tidak peduli tapi akhirnya mengsngguk mengangguk setuju.

"Aku harus mengatakan bahwa ini adalah Natal terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," Ucap Murasakibara yang tubuhnya seperti berendam dalam cemilan.

"Sepakat."

Akashi membalas singkat.

 _Mery Christmast._

END

An : Batu bara / arang . Ada sebuah versi cerita bahwa saat Natal Santa akan memberikan hadiah pada anak yang baik sedangkan untuk anak yang bandel mukanya di kasih arang. XD

Gaje ya ? ide saya cuma mentok di situ . -_- Maaf kalau dibuat ala kadarnya. :'v saya bikin sambil melawan serangan Mager yang beraatt sekali. XD

Cukup dibaca saja gausah mikir ini itu. XD

Sampai jumpa XD /


End file.
